


A Sharp Dressed Man

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spock can't stop ogling.





	A Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Sharp Dressed Man  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 199  
>  **Summary:** Spock can't stop ogling.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'formal' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“What do you think?” Captain Kirk asked the question as he stared into the mirror to straighten his tie. “I hate wearing a tuxedo.” He grumbled as he pulled the tie loose and began to tie it again. “I can never get the tie right but Starfleet Command had insisted on Earth’s finest for this formal occasion.”

Spock’s mouth fell open and he quickly snapped it shut before Kirk could see it. The last thing he needed was to get caught ogling. Besides it wasn’t as if he had never seen the captain dressed up before. There had been many times when he’d had to wear his dress uniform. But there was something about Captain Kirk in the black and white tuxedo that sent a thrill through his body. 

“Do you mind, Spock?” He pointed to his tie draped haphazardly around his neck.

Spock stiffened. For a brief moment he had the wild thought of refusing but the last thing he wanted was to have to explain his actions. He was also a Vulcan. He could control himself. “Of course.” He took a deep breath before he closed the distance between them and quickly did as he was bid.


End file.
